Desperate
by Polyonymous Smith
Summary: I'm desperate, I'm DESPERATE! Why can't I find the man I'm destined to be with? I'm filled with sadness, heartbreaks, hurt and pain! I'm desperate! I'm DESPERATE! I need to find HIM! I NEED TO!
1. Attempt 1: A Man in Blue

They say _"Some things are destined to be - it just takes us a couple of tries to get there." _I'd beg to differ. Their perspective about man's fate is nothing but a false outlook in life. I have been trying to find _my one true love _and yet I always end up empty-handed. What makes a twenty-one year old lady different? Which proves that they are wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

They always leave me in despair. Saying that our relationship won't work out. At least, even if we tried. Which is why you can't blame me I'm experiencing paranoia. Since there's a whole possibility that my life will end without a lover.

Let's just hope… things will be different by tomorrow.

**Attempt #1: A Man in Blue **

I wake up as I intend to spend the rest of the day similar to previous days I ever had as a single, twenty-one year old lady. I go to school with a suitcase in one hand and a folder in the other. I proceed to the faculty room and overhear a conversation between Meiko-san and Yowane-san. "I've discovered that a person likes you if he is kind towards you. You're even considered lucky if a generous, humble guy wins your heart." Meiko-san says.

That initially piqued my curiosity but pretend not to anyway. Since they think of me as a mysterious, intimidating woman, I might as well act like they expect me to. I drop my belongings on the ground and decide to get myself a cup of coffee.

I go outside the school building, taking advantage of the fine weather. I take a seat on the cold, damp grass and stare at the clouds. _I wish days would be this peaceful. _I thought to myself. I took a sip from my beverage when a man in blue holding an ice cream cone in his hand genuinely smiles at me as he reaches something on the ground. Raising an eyebrow I watch him hold out his hand with my pen resting quietly on his palm.

Just when I was about to thank his kind gesture, I remember Meiko-san's helpful statement. I gaze at him for a while and realize he is sparkling. (Y'know the sparkly aura you see in shoujo mangas? Yeah that kind of sparkle.) He must be the _one! _HE MUST BE!

I grin as I take my pen. "Thank you."

"No problem, Megurine-san~" he smiles.

Heat rises to my cheeks as I look away. _He's so kind! He must really like me~! _"Ne, do you like me?" this surprises him at first but nods anyway.

"Uhm… yes?" he scratches his head. _He must be embarrassed that I saw right through him! _

Apparently the heat increases to my ears as I nudge his arm. "Why are you nice to me? You must really like me huh? Okay then, if that's the case we should start going out then~!" pumping my fists high up in the air; shoving my face right in front of him. He steps back and tries to calm me down.

"Uhm, Megurine-san… I only like you as a friend I don't like you the other way around. Besides, I'm currently dating Mei-chan~!" He holds his hands up defensively as he senses the ominous aura I'm emitting.

"Oh, _Meiko-san, ne?_" I psychotically grin as I punch him hard enough to send him to the heavens. "KONOYARO!"


	2. Attempt 2: A Boy in Yellow

They say, _"Love naturally comes to you, you need not to seek it as if you are merely looking for a toy." _Well I beg to differ. Such a deceitful statement should be erased from people's minds. If it really does naturally come to you, what makes a twenty-one year old lady different?! Which proves that they are wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

And here I thought I found my one true love but in the end I only made a fool of myself, believing those pretty lies! And hence, I made a vow to myself to not overthink things. Renewing my endeavor, I shall pursuit love. I can't waste precious time sitting like a foolish princess waiting for her prince charming to come.

Let's just hope… things will be different by tomorrow.

**Attempt #2: A Boy in Yellow **

I wake up with renewed vigor, intending to spend the rest of the day different. Changing my ways hoping things will go as a single, twenty-one year old lady planned. I go to school with a suitcase in one hand and a folder in the other. I proceed to my advisory class and drop my bag on the teacher's table. I scan the room before finally taking a seat.

As I was about to start my discussion, I overhear a conversation between Kagamine, Rin-kun and Tone, Rion-kun. "A guy who tries to catch your attention must really mean he likes you, ne?" Kagamine, Rin-kun says.

That initially piqued my curiosity but pretend not to anyway. Since I am a teacher and I can't show my students my idiotic, desperate side. I let out a sigh and excuse myself. I go to the comfort room as I try to wash away the uneasiness I am feeling. After about three minutes I decide to go back to the classroom and start our lesson.

When I enter the class a boy in yellow approaches me with a goofy grin and hands me a drawing. "Luka-sensei, I made this for you~! Do you like it?" I look at the piece of paper and see a curvaceous pinkette around my age who is seductively looking at whoever views his masterpiece. I try to smile but fail to do so.

"Uhm, Kagamine, Len-kun is this supposed to be me?" I ask him. Receiving a vigorous nod from the boy.

A vein appears on the side of my forehead making me look conspicuously pissed. Just when I am about to tear the paper off, I remember Kagamine, Rin-kun and Tone, Rion-kun's conversation. I stare at the shouta and see him sparkle. _He must be the one! HE MUST BE! _

I smile. "Ne, Len-kun, please accompany me to go outside~!"

"Okay!" He chuckles as he skips his way to the door.

We stay at the rooftop. Silence blankets our surroundings for a couple of minutes before I decide to break it. "Thank you for that wonderful drawing. I really like it." He grins, a wide one and thanks me. Heat rushes to my cheeks as I look away. _It seems that he really does want to catch my attention! He must like me! _I clear my throat, hiding my excitement. "Hey, do you like me?"

This surprises him first but nods anyway. "Of course yes Luka-sensei~!"

Apparently the heat increases to my ears as I ruffle his spiky, wavy hair. "You want to catch my attention huh? Why do you want to catch my attention? You must really like me huh? Okay then, if that's the case we should start going out then~!" Gripping his hands hard, shoving my face right in front of him.

He escapes my tight grip and steps back, trying to calm me down. "Uhm, Luka-sensei, I only like you as my big sister that I never had. I don't like you the other way around. Besides I like Rin-chan and I'm way too young for you." He shields his face with his hands as he senses the ominous aura I'm emitting.

"Oh, Rin-kun huh? Too young for me huh? _Pedophilic_ huh?" I grin as I punch him hard enough to send him to the heavens. "KONOYARO!"


End file.
